Elegant Suit
The Elegant Suit is an outfit available to be worn by Marston in Red Dead Redemption. This outfit is one of the nine required for the 100% game completion statistic. Description It is discovered when the player first initiates a game of poker or enters the tailor's shop in Thieves' Landing. It can then be bought at said location for $70. Tips and Tricks Wearing the Elegant Suit allows the player to cheat in poker by allowing them to stash an extra card. The player can stash a card every time it's their turn to deal the cards, by pressing either the triangle or Y button. Stashing it initiates a mini-game where the player must keep an arrow balanced. If the arrow becomes unbalanced, an NPC will notice the player cheating. It should be noted that if the player is caught cheating the NPC will challenge the player to a duel. Some players use this as a way to control when they duel in order to practice dueling. If the player is caught cheating they do not get their money back, so in effect, it is like paying between $10 to $100 to duel. Trivia *Marston wears an unusable variant of this suit on the box art for Red Dead Redemption; he is shown with the addition of gloves and the bandolier but without his coat and hat. *Rockstar had originally planned the Elegant Suit to be worn without Marston's cowboy hat, much like the Gentleman's Attire. *The tie on the suit appears to be the same one that Nigel West Dickens wears, only a bit more faded. * In one of the trailers for Undead Nightmare, John is seen riding a horse with this outfit, despite the fact it is unattainable in the DLC. However, the Undead Cowboy Outfit seems to be the vest and tie from this suit with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up, so it might be that John was buried wearing the Elegant Suit. * The description at Thieves' Landing Tailor used to say (before a patch) that the outfit can be used to cheat in both Poker and Liar's Dice, but once it is purchased, it says the player can only cheat at Poker. * Sometimes when putting on the Elegant suit and taking it off may cause a bug that will remove the gloves for any outfit that uses them. Starting a game of Five Finger Fillet and exiting before finishing will restore them. **If Marston gets caught cheating and loses the following duel, he will respawn wearing the elegant suit, and if he puts on an outfit that uses the gloves, the gloves will not appear. * When picking flowers with this suit, the player will be able to see a playing card in Marston's left sleeve. *In Red Dead Redemption 2, the suit which John Marston wears at his wedding and during the mission "Banking, The Old American Art" is almost identical to the Elegant Suit. *While it'll not be an exact replica, it is possible to recreate the outfit in Red Dead Redemption 2 by combining the black rambler jacket (part of "The Farrier" outfit), the vest from "The Bulldogger" outfit, and practically any black pants. The Ascot tie from "The Farrier" and the "Grand Neckerchief" bear the largest resemblance to the original tie, although neither is blue. Gallery File:Elegant_Suit.jpg|Fashionably dressed John Marston holstering his revolver after a battle. JohnElegantSuitRedemption2.jpg|Marston wearing his Elegant Suit in Red Dead Redemption 2, for the Saint Denis bank robbery File:Elegant.jpg|Marston taking cover while wearing the Elegant Suit Jackoutfit4.png|Jack in the inventory File:Rdr_elegant_suit.jpg|John riding a horse with style RDR_Outfits_ES.jpg|Original description page photo; note the lack of a hat The Saboteur.jpg|Destroying a train and looking good while doing so Rdr_marston_liar's_dice.png|Despite its description, the player can’t cheat at Liar's Dice. Rdr jack marston.jpg|Jack dueling with style Gaptoothbreach.jpg Rdr torquemada00.jpg Rdr marston stalks.jpg Rdr demon drink11.jpg Rdr demon drink21.jpg Rdr demon drink35.jpg el.jpg|Jack wearing the Elegant Suit. red-dead-redemption1.jpg|Beta John wearing the Elegant Suit, without the hat 1355853-957922_20100428_screen001.jpg Achievement/Trophy Obtaining the will contribute toward acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Also, obtaining the will contribute toward acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Traje elegante it:Vestito elegante Category:Redemption Outfits